


Coming out is hard dad !

by Malya



Series: Peter Stark [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Gay Peter Parker, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malya/pseuds/Malya
Summary: Peter is anxious to come out to his dad, he is scared is father might not react well, he may just have forgotten a piece of information during the whole process...
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Male Character
Series: Peter Stark [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063850
Comments: 11
Kudos: 101
Collections: Irondad Fic Exchange 2020





	Coming out is hard dad !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_jimmy_is_sad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_jimmy_is_sad/gifts).



> This is based on the prompt from st_jimmy_is_sad who wanted Peter coming out as gay/bi to Tony. 
> 
> It was written for the irondad gift exchange.

Peter watched as his two best friends, Ned and MJ walked in the school corridor, hands locked together and shoulders not-soo-sublty brushing and he sighed. 

It wasn’t that Peter wasn’t happy for the two of them, no he was ecstatic. The two of them had finally realized their feelings for one another and even though it had taken years to happen, they couldn’t have been a more perfect pair in his opinion. Well, aside from him and his own lover.

A lover that he loved very much. 

A lover that no one knew about.

A secret lover.

‘’Peter ?’’

Peter was pulled from his thought by that familiar voice and he looked up to see Ned and Mj looking back at him, hands still clasped, and staring at him odly. 

‘’You alright Peter ?’’ MJ asked, her head slightly tilted, ‘’you just stopped walking’’.

Peter momentarily wondered how they even noticed that, since they had been so clearly occupied with one another, but thought better of saying it aloud. Instead he forced a smile, nodded and continued to move forward.

As soon as he caught up with the two, they both resumed walking, only sparing Peter one last curious glance. Peter naturally ignored it. He was always on the receiving end of such glances anyway since it had been announced that he was the son of Tony Stark. 

The trio, or more like the couple and the extra thrid wheel as Peter deemed fit to call them entered the cafeteria not paying a lot of attention as they made their way to their usual tabe once they got their food.

As always, the cafeteria was packed with students chattering and laughing loudly like they were the only one in the room. Peter could already feel the headache coming but did his best to ignore it.

He could hear Ned and MJ talk but he was too deep in his head to even comprehend what they were chatting about. He wanted to tell them about his lover. His name was Gabriel. He had met him when he was studying at the library one day. He wanted to talk to them about him. And maybe ask advice on how to come out to his father. Because he was scared of the man’s reaction.

Moments passed before his friends noticed he was being unusually quiet. Honestly, Peter wished they hadn’t notice. He was sure he would begin to talk. And even if a part of him wanted to tell his friends, he was a bit scared of rejection. It was Ned who was the firs to ask ‘’Peter ? Is something wrong ? You’re being too quiet for normal.’’  
Peter, still completely lost in his thoughts, didn’t hear him. 

‘’Peter ?’’ MJ asked, louder. 

Startled, Peter shot his head up, eyes widened when he realized both his friends were staring at him.

‘’Yes ?’’ He answered in a quiet voice.

‘’What’s wrong mate, ‘’ Ned asked and Peter was momentarily amazed that his friend could read him so well. 

‘’Yes Peter’’ he turned to looked at MJ, ‘’You’ve been oddly quiet all morning and you staring in nothing kind of is concerning’’

Peter was about to shrug it off, and tell them that nothing was wrong, because what else could he say ? ‘Oh don’t worry about me guys, I’m totally fine, just a bit envious of you because you get to flaunt your relationship to the world when I can’t but don’t worry about it, that’s just the jealousy speking’. Right. Like he would ever be able to say that. Still, he opened his mouth to assure his friends that he was indeed alright (well at least physically), when he caught sight of something beyond depressing. In one table of the cafeteria, a couple were snuggling up against each other. Another furtive glance and Harry took note of how Ned and MJ were holding hands, and another couple was kissing, and another had the girl blushing while a guy was wishpering in her ear.

Yeah, Peter was definitely jealous. He can’t do all those things with Gabriel. Because then word woul get out how Tony Stark’s son is gay and that the last way Peter wanted his dad to find out. He really wanted his friends help, but he couldn’t talk to them about this here. 

‘’I’m fine guys, promise.’’ Peter said slowly. And after a moment thought. ‘’Actually, there is something i wanted to talk to you guys about but not here.’’

His friends nodded. They finished their lunch and since they didn’t have any classes that afternoon, they went to a nearby park after Peter texted his dad to tell him where he was. Lod knows that man worries too much. But Peter was happy to comply with his rules since it meant he was more free to do whatever he wanted.

They sat in a quiet area and both his friends looked at him expectantly. 

Peter took a breath before he began to talk. 

‘’Well, it’s just that uh…how do I explain…I just….I am…’’ he trailed off not knowing how to say it. 

MJ and Ned looked kindly at him bith assuring him that he could tell them anything and they would never judge him. And so Peter blurted it out really fast. 

‘’I have a boyfriend.’’ He looked down, not wanting to see his best friends faces. He was nervous that didn’t talk. And he began to feel like they would be disgusted when he heard MJ laugh. He looked up because it seemed like a kind laugh. She smiled at him. 

‘’Is that what was bothering you all day ?’’ She asked.

Peter smiled, she didn’t seem mad, more amused than anything. 

‘’Well I was kinda scared on how you guys would react.’’ Peter admitted in a shy voice. 

Ned spoke then, ‘’on how we would react to you being in a realtionship ? Why would we react badly to that man ?’’ he asked with concern. 

Peter was quick to correct him. ‘’No not that. More to the fact that it’s a boy and..’’ Peter stopped talking when both his friends interrupted him telling him it was fine and of course they would never judge him. They talked a bit about Gabriel and how had Peter met him before Peter felt the courage to ask his friend for advice. 

‘’So, I kind of want to tell my dad about Gabriel. But I am not sure how he’ll react.’’ Peter said. 

Both MJ and Ned frowned. Then the former questionned him ‘’Why are you scared on how your dad will react ?’’

Peter shrugged, ‘’Welll, because it’s a boy and i’m his son, what if he doesn’t want a gay son ? I just doesn’t want to be a disappointement to him.’’

Ned and MJ looked at each other and Peter wondered he there was something he was missing. They seemed to have a secret conversation before ned spoke. 

‘’Dude, I would be more concerned about the fact that Tony will want every information on that guy. I don’t think he’ll mind if it’s a guy. He loves you’’

Even though those words calmed Peter, he still had some concerns. 

‘’ I know he loves me Ned. And yeah he is protective much, but imagine the headlines if this comes out ? I would be an embarassement. And…’’

Peter didn’t finish his thought as MJ slapped him on the head. 

‘’Peter Edwin Stark do not talk this way about yourself.’’ She told him firmly. They looked at each other and she smiled at him. 

‘’Sorry MJ’’ They were in silence for a few minutes. Then Peter asked if they had any idea on how he could come out to his dad.

They each went through some ideas, ned even suggesting his use one of his dad’s iron man suits to which Peter just gave him a look as if Ned had grown a second head.

It was MJ who got an idea that pleased Peter. 

‘’Tonight you’re only with your dad right ?’’ She made sure and when he said yes she told him her plan. 

‘’Well, order a pizza with your dad, saying you’ll share. But when he takes a slice, takes it out from his hand and says that this pizza’s only for the gays.’’

In Peter mind, it was risky, but it did seemed funny. And maybe his dad would laugh and not actually throw Peter out.

They stayed a bit longer in the park before they each went went home. 

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Once he arrived at the Tower, Peter wasn’t feeling as confident as when he left the park. His anxiety was acting up. But he needed to do this. And if his dad rejected him, well he could still go live with his dad’s cousin May. 

He made his way up to the pentahouse. His dad wasn’t home yet. But he would be in about an hour. So Peter ordered a pizza, for the both of them for later that night. 

He busied himself with his homework in his room. He was so focused that he didn’t hear his dad coming behind him and let out a starlted yell when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

‘’Hey, HEY, it’s just me’’ he heard his father’s voice say when he started to get confused. ‘’Sorry I shouldn’t have sartled you like that’’ He add after Peter had managed to make his heart beat at a normal piece again. 

He turned around to look at his dad and the man smiled at him before ruffling his hair. He didn’t care that Peter was 17, he still did it like when he was 7. 

Just for good mesure, Peter grunted and try to get out of his dad’s reach. Tony just laughed at his son’s antics. 

‘’So, how was your day Pete ? And how was your walk in the park ?’’

‘’Was great’’ Peter answered in the teenage way without giving any details. 

‘’Yeah ? What did you do at school ? Common details, I haven’t seen you all day.’’ His dad pressed with a smiled. Peter just rolled his eyes. 

‘’You’re too much dad. School was fine, we had classes that were totally boring, I got back my maths test and got an A of course. Then being with Ned and MJ the park was great, we should do it more often. There happy ?’’ Peter asked cheekily, but his dad knew it wasn’t him being rude. It was just their game. 

‘’Yes very, say what do you wanna eat tonight ?’’ His dad asked. 

Peter just laughed. ‘’I actuallly already ordered a pizza for tonight is that ok ? I was feeling like eating pizza and so i didn’t think you would mind if I ordered before you arrived, but if you don’t want that, then it is totally fine and I can…’’

His father cut his nervous ramble but simply stating that he was completely fine with pizza. They both went to the living room to watch a movie while waiting for their food to arrive.

Peter was starting to feel nervous again, and if his dad notice, he thankfully didn’t mention it, probably thinking his son was just hungry. Once he heard to signal meaning that someone was thre for the delivery, Peter jumped to his feet. 

‘’Don’t worry dad, I’ll go get it.’’ Tony just laugh, thinking Peter would sneak a slice on the way back up. But in truth, Peter just needed a moement to think. He was about to come out. To his dad. 

Once they were both seating, the pizza in front of them, and a new movie playing on the big TV, Peter waited until his dad took the first slice of the pizza before snatching it from his dad and loudly declaring ‘’NO dad, this is a pizza for the gays only.’’ And took a quick bite while waiting for his dad’s reaction. The man just looked at him before taking another slice and slowly taking a bite while looking him straight in the eyes. 

Tony finished his slice before saying in a staright voice ‘’Well, good thing I’m gay then.’’ And Peter just stared at his dad who began to look concerned. 

‘’Wait buddy are you alright ?’’

Peter was just staring. 

‘’Peter, comon buddy you scaring me now.’’ His father told him more urengtly. 

Not wanting his dad to get anxious peter start slowly speaking. 

‘’You’re gay ? Like really ? so you don’t mind if I am ?’’

Tony frowned for a second before quickly reassuring his son. 

‘’Of course i don’t mind buddy, and you’re still scaring me actually. Are you sure you’re alright ?’’ Tony asked with concern in his tone.

Peter let out a relieved sighed. Before his dad’s words made their way to his mind. 

‘’Wait, why are you scared ? I am perfectly fine, I am the one who was scared. Do you know how hard is coming out ?’’ 

Tony laughed a bit, ‘’Yes, I do know, but Pete, you already know I was gay.’’ Peter frowned

‘’I did ?’’

‘’Peter, did you seriously forget I have been married to Steve, your pops, for eleven years ?!’’

And oh, yeah, how did Peter forget that ? Everything made sense now. The strange looks between Ned and MJ made sense. They must have thought he had hit his head or something. 

Peter smiled at his dad. 

‘’I kind of did actually, I feel like an idiot now.’’

His dad just laugh before putting one arm over his shoulders. 

‘’Well, we are two gay idiots then. With a gay pizza to eat. Gosh, I can’t wait to tell Steve about all of this.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and I hope you liked the addition of stony like you wanted:) feel free to leave your thoughts or just a kudo.


End file.
